The present application relates to a 3-terminal electronic device constituting a thin-film transistor or the like and a 2-terminal electronic device constituting a chemical substance sensor or the like.
In a thin-film transistor (TFT), a technique has been considered by which nanosheets made of graphene or reduced graphene oxide (RGO) are fully arranged on a substrate to thereby form a channel formation region (see Nano Letters 7, 3499 (2007), Nature Nanotechnology 3, 270 (2008), and Advanced Materials 20, 3440 (2008), for example). Furthermore, a gas sensor using nanosheets made of graphene or RGO is known, for example, from Applied Physics Letters 94, 083111 (2009). RGO is a nanosheet obtained by chemically reducing an oxidized graphene sheet obtained by oxidizing graphite. Since RGO includes various functional groups forming sp3 bond, RGO is advantageous in that RGO is soluble in various solvents at high concentration, although RGO has a lower conductivity than graphene.